


Taste of Ink

by lewdbun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Licking, Mild Kink, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdbun/pseuds/lewdbun
Summary: Nico's friend wants a tattoo and the affection of the mysterious tattoo artist. Little does she know, V feels the same way and leaves her with more than just ink on her skin.





	Taste of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time so please be friendly. ><
> 
> In this AU, V is Dante and Vergil's little brother. It's set in modern day and there are no demons. Vergil and V run a tattoo shop together, while Dante and Nero run a bar.
> 
> TW: needles and implied non-consent with another person

[Y/N] swallowed hard as she approached V's tattoo shop while wearing a black T-shirt, grey shorts, and black flats. The outside of the brick building with white trim around the red front door and window that said  _ Eternity Tattoos _ in white cursive letters was starting to make her have second thoughts about coming here without Nico to hide behind. 

 

This would be the first time she was alone with the mysterious tattoo artist. Other times, she couldn't stop staring at him when she was with him and his friends. Little did she know, V was charmed by her and her innocence as she was very shy and sheltered before regularly hanging out with Nico and everyone else. She was nearly out of her shell, but would become quiet again when he came around. Nico caught onto this and so did the rest of the group.

 

She came up with the brilliant plan to get the two of them together one night at the Devil May Cry bar when [Y/N] showed her a photo of the tattoo she wanted to get on her phone after she asked her when she was going to get a tattoo. The picture was of an open birdcage with a silhouette of a sparrow flying out of it.

 

“Oh my God, that's going to look so cool! Where were you thinking about putting it?” Nico asked while taking a shot of whiskey.

 

“I was thinking here.” [Y/N] said pointing to the right side of her chest just above her breast.

 

“I love it. Hey V! [Y/N] needs to talk business with you!” Nico yelled from across the bar where V was sitting, drinking a Jack and Coke with Dante sitting next to him and Nero who was behind the bar.

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck _ , was all she could think to herself as V walked over gracefully wearing a loose black v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with black boots and a chain of skulls attached to his belt loop with his wallet on the other end inside his pocket. She handed her phone over and he stared at it for what seemed like eternity.

 

“I see, and where would you like it?” V asked in his velvety voice.

 

She murmured it.

 

“Sorry, could you repeat that?”

“....chest.”

V blushed and tried not to make it obvious that he was nervous about tattooing her on her chest. “...Which part?”

 

[Y/N] swallow hard and took a deep breath. “Just above my right breast.” She said quietly.

 

“Very well, come by tomorrow around noon.” V said as he turned back to go back over where Dante and Nero were who were both very invested in what was going on between you two. “I look forward to giving you your first tattoo, little wanderer.” He said over his shoulder with a smirk before walking away.

 

That last comment nearly made [Y/N] fall out of her seat at the bar which caused Nico to laugh.

 

It was hard for her to fathom that conversation happened last night as she reached for the doorknob to V's shop and let herself in. 

 

He had also gone to the trouble of closing the shop for the day so she would be his only client, though she couldn’t shake the feeling that Dante, Nero, and Vergil convinced him to in case they wanted to be alone. 

 

The breakfast Nico forced her to eat so she didn't faint in the tattoo chair started to churn in her stomach as she closed the door and looked around.

 

The walls were a slate grey with white baseboards and dark wooden floors. They were adorned with various paintings and posters of different tattoos for people who just wanted a tattoo and nothing custom.

 

[Y/N] sat in one of the black chairs near the door that were in front of a window with house plants. As she sat there, something rubbed up against her leg and jumped up on her lap which caused her to yelp. 

 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was a black cat with eyes as green as V's and started to pet it gently. The cat purred loudly and she heard a soft chuckle come from across the room.

 

[Y/N] looked up to see V wearing a black leather vest with ties in the front, black skinny jeans, his usual black leather bracelets and necklace with a fang, and was barefoot. “I see you made friends with Shadow.” He said with that same sexy smirk he flashed last night.

 

“H-Hi.” Was all [Y/N] could manage to say as she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt under his vest and could nearly see all of his tattoos in addition to his navel.

 

“Are you okay?” V asked raising an eyebrow. “You're really red right now.”

 

“Y-Yeah! E-Everything is f-fine! Let's do this t-tattoo thing!” She said as she stumbled over words and stood up which caused Shadow to drop down from her lap.

 

V came closer and brushed [Y/N]'s [color] hair out of her face to look at her [color] eyes. “You don't have to be so nervous around me. I can go at your pace if you need me to.” He said gently.

 

She took a deep breath. “Sorry, it's just... you're really attractive and I know I'm completely out of your league so it's a little hard for me to be comfortable.” [Y/N] said laying all her cards out on the table.

 

V took her right hand and kissed the back of it gently. “Who said you were out of my league? You're beautiful, my little wanderer.”

 

She felt her heart burst at how sweet he was being. “W-Why do you always call me that?”

 

V chuckled. “Because I catch your eyes wandering when you look at me.”

 

[Y/N]'s blush returned in full force. “You're having fun trying to embarrass me to death,” She said teasingly.

 

“S-Sorry, am I moving too fast?” V said, now worried he was messing up his chances with her.

 

“No no, I was joking!” She said apologetically.

 

V took a deep breath. “I guess I'm not the only one who's nervous. Let me give you a full tour first and then we'll get started.” He said with a soft smile as he took [Y/N]'s hand and gently lead her around the tattoo shop which was also his house.

 

He lead her towards the basement which was where he lived. On the way to the stairs that lead down to it, there was another table with a tank that housed a Red Eared Slider and next to it was a Hyacinth Macaw that was sitting on a perch. 

 

Before going down, V started to introduce her to his bird, Griffon, and his turtle, Nightmare, since he remembered he needed to feed them and [Y/N] offered to help. His heart fluttered as she fed both of them carefully and pet them softly. Once they were done, they walked down the stairs together with V following behind her.

 

The basement had the same walls and floors as the upper floor. It was like a studio apartment where there was an area that was a small kitchen with a gas stove, fridge, dishwasher, and a little bit of counter space and two cupboards. The counters and cupboards are white while the appliances are black. 

 

As for the living area, there was a king size bed with all black bedding with a grey nightstand that had a leather bound book with his name on it and a grey desk with a custom built computer with two monitors and a purple and black gaming chair in front of it. There was one wall between the bathroom and the kitchen that had two big oak bookcases filled with books.

 

“This is where you live?” [Y/N] asked without thinking she said it aloud.

 

“Do you like it?” V said slightly worried.

She turned to him and smiled. “I love it.”

 

V blushed and became flustered. “We should probably get started on that tattoo.” He said.

 

“R-Right.” [Y/N] said as she followed him back upstairs and led her to his tattoo chair.

 

She sat down and waited as V set everything up for the tattoo. After last night, Nico gave V [Y/N]'s number and vice versa so she could send him the picture with the dimensions for it and he could make a stencil for it. 

 

Once he was finished, he took the stencil which was basically a temporary tattoo and some disinfectant from the table he set everything up on and turned to her.

 

“Umm…” V said, now becoming pale.

“What is it?” [Y/N] asked.

“I just realized you're wearing a t-shirt that's covering up the area we're tattooing.” He said quietly.

 

“How is that...oh.” It dawned on her. “Oh! Umm... I mean…”

 

“You trailed off.”

“I...shirt off.” Was all V could hear from her.

“One more time.” V said now close to her.

[Y/N] swallowed hard. “I don't mind if you see me with my shirt off.”

 

V became a bright shade of red. “O-Okay. If you feel uncomfortable, please let me know right away.” He said as he put on some gloves.

 

He helped [Y/N] with placing the stencil once her shirt was off which revealed a black Lacy bra under it. It took everything in both of them to not to give into their lust for each other as V gently set the stencil with a damp rag after disinfecting the area.

 

“Okay, I'm going to start.” V said after setting the stencil and grabbed his tattoo gun.

 

[Y/N] took a deep breath as the needle touched her skin and she heard a buzzing noise as V started to tattoo her. It stung at first while he did the line work, but then it faded away as her skin became numb. 

 

She expected it to hurt a lot more and expected V to say he hadn't started yet until the pain came back as a burning sensation. She tried not to show she was in pain as V continued to tattoo her. 

 

One thing she realized while he continued was that he looked at peace while he worked, and she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep as the pain subsided again.

 

\---

 

“[Y/N]? Are you okay?” V said sometime later.

 

She woke up with her shirt back on and a dull burning on her right breast. V was sitting next to her with a concerned look on his chiseled face. “What happened?”

 

“You fell asleep while I was tattooing you, or you passed out. I'm not really sure since you looked really...well, you looked…” V said as he struggled to find the right words to say.

 

“Peaceful?” [Y/N] said, hoping to fill in the blank.

“More than that.” V said as he got closer to her and put a hand on her face gently. His hands were now ungloved and they were soft and warm. “Like an angel.”

 

“V…” [Y/N] said as she leaned in to kiss him.

 

He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently at first before pulling away slightly to see if she wanted to go further. She was stunned from V's kiss as it was more passionate than she could ever imagine and she wanted more.

 

“How did you get my shirt back on?” [Y/N] said breaking the silence between them.

 

“Very carefully.” V said with a chuckle. “I wanted to preserve your modesty after I finished and bandaged you up.”

 

“You sure you didn't just do that so you didn't get any ideas?” [Y/N] said teasingly.

 

V blushed. “Your body is more aesthetically pleasing than I could've imagined, but I'm a gentleman first. However, I would like to...study it a bit more.”

 

“ _ He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence. _ ” [Y/N] said.

 

V was shocked. “You know William Blake's work?”

 

A smile creeped over her face. “I'm glad you got the reference. I had a feeling you liked him since you keep calling me little wanderer and I Googled it one night since Nico mentioned you liked poetry. I hope that doesn't sound weird.”

 

V smirked and took her hand. He thought it was sweet that she took the time to do her research on something he loved. “I have something to show you.”

 

He helped her out of the chair and lead her back downstairs to where his bed is and sat down on the bed. [Y/N] followed suit and sat next to him as he grabbed the book from his nightstand and handed it to her. She flipped it open and noticed it was a complete collection of Blake's work.

 

As she read and looked through it, V wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. Eventually, she closed the book and V put it back on the nightstand before gently kissing [Y/N]'s neck.

 

She shuddered and leaned back into him as if to say: “Do it again.” V picked up on this and did just that, but showered it in light kisses. He started to gently nip at it to test the waters which caused a soft moan to escape [Y/N]'s lips.

 

V then held her closer. “I intend to memorize every part of you just like the poems in that book, but I'll stop if you need me to.” He whispered in her ear seductively.

 

[Y/N] felt herself getting very aroused from V after hearing this and feeling his hands remove her shirt, reintroducing him to the top part of her body. 

 

Her fresh tattoo was guarded under a clear bandage and she could already see the ink and plasma weeping from it. She felt her bra loosen and V's hands sliding the straps off her shoulders, causing it to fall off her body and fully reveal her breasts. 

 

His hands moved under her arms and rested on her chest before gently kneading them which caused another moan to escape [Y/N].

 

“You're so soft.” V whispered.

“V…” She said while panting. “Please let me touch you.”

 

He released his grasp from her chest and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She turned to face him and leaned in kiss him more passionately this time by slipping her tongue in his mouth. 

 

V groaned as he felt [Y/N]'s hands reach for the ties on his vest and undo them as he fought her tongue for dominance. Once the ties were undone, they worked together to get his vest off and then dropped it onto the floor. 

 

She broke from the kiss first to admire his tattoos. Her hands softly trailed the lines that marked the upper part of his body as he held her.

 

“Do you like seeing all the tattoos this way, little wanderer?” V said as he ran his fingers through [Y/N]'s [color] hair.

 

She nodded and came in closer to kiss and gently lick them which caused him to pull her hair and gasp.

 

[Y/N] pulled back. “S-Sorry.” She said embarrassed.

 

“N-No, you're fine. You just... surprised me.” V said while blushing profusely.

 

She smirked. “Surprised you?”

“I've... never had anyone do that to me before.” He said

[Y/N] had a wave of concern flood her face. “D-Do you want me to not do that?”

 

V cupped her face in his hands and looked at her with lust in his eyes. “...Quite the opposite.”

Now she was blushing profusely too. “O-Okay.”

 

[Y/N] drew herself close again as V laid down on the bed to get comfortable. She kicked her flats off her feet before climbing on top of him. He returned his fingers to her hair and massaged her scalp while she straddled his hips. 

 

She couldn't help but hum in relaxation as she started to continue worshipping his tattoos with her lips and mouth. V started to gently pant from her trying to taste the ink on his skin and the heat that grew between them. 

 

He had been with women before, but it was always just a one night stand and they never took this much time exploring his body like she did. Those nights always left him empty, especially when they just did it in hopes of getting a free tattoo. 

 

Needless to say, he showed them the door once he realized they were trying to use him. It was refreshing to find someone who loved him for him and not because of his craft. V realized he would have to thank Nico later for playing matchmaker.

 

[Y/N] broke him out of his haze by coming up and kissing him deeply. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed more of her. As he kissed her, V slid his hands down to her shorts and undid the front of them before sliding them off her body to reveal black panties that matched her bra. 

 

She kicked the shorts off her ankles and onto the floor next to V's vest. [Y/N] decided to do the same to him, and helped him remove his jeans which revealed black boxers and the fact he was larger than she expected as she saw the faint outline of his bulge. She gingerly touched it and V smiled at her which caused her to blush.

 

“You’ve been having all the fun, love. May I explore your body for a while?” He asked in a low growl.

 

[Y/N] giggled. “I should be calling you 'little wanderer’ now.”

 

He pulled her in for a kiss and rolled over so he was on top.

 

“ _ Hie thee home. _ ” V said with a smirk.

“Smartass,” she said with a giggle.

 

He kissed her again, but more deeply as his fingertips grazed her curves until they were at her hips. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, which made V let out a small moan as he felt her soft hands explore his body once more. 

 

He brought his hands to her face and cupped it with them. His cold fingers burned on her warm skin as she blushed.

 

“What would you like me to do first?” He asked in a low growl.

 

It dawned on [Y/N] that this was only her second time having sex and she immediately got second thoughts. “Umm... I don't know…” She said with uncertainty in her voice.

 

V picked up on it right away. “I can stop. We don't have to go any further.” He said reassuringly.

 

“No!” She cried out. “I mean... I'm sorry, I'm screwing this up.”

 

V gently pet her. “I won't make a move until you tell me to.” He said softly in his voice that could melt a glacier in seconds with how suave it was.

 

[Y/N] took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I'm going to be honest. I'm not a virgin, and the guy I was with kind of pressured me and I didn't enjoy it at all.” She started to say as she saw him listening intently to her, hanging on every word. “But with you, I wish you had been my first since you've been nothing but sweet to me.”

 

“That doesn't change a thing about how I feel for you. Although,” V said while furrowing his brow, “I am a bit upset that someone would use you like that. You deserve to be loved and protected.”

 

With those words, [Y/N] started to cry as a weight had been lifted off of her. V's face went from  **I want to tattoo the worst thing possible on whoever hurt you.** to  **Oh no, I fucked up.** in seconds.

 

“I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry.” He said hugging her tightly.

 

“No, I'm sorry. No one has ever said something that sweet to me before.” [Y/N] said between sobs.

 

V blushed and started to kiss her tears away. Shadow decided now would be a good time to jump on top of the bed and cuddled with her which caused her to laugh softly as [Y/N] petted her.

 

Some time passed and the two of them exchanged soft kisses while Shadow was curled up on top of [Y/N]'s stomach as they lay next to each other. 

 

Occasionally, they would take breaks and pet Shadow while they talked about random things like favorite bands and the crazy situations they had seen Dante in while hanging out with him. After a while, Shadow got up and went upstairs, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“...Did you want to try again?” [Y/N] finally said after some silence between them.

 

V was equal parts shocked and happy she asked. “Are you sure?”

 

[Y/N] nodded. “Just... don't expect alot from me. I'm not very experienced since I've only done this once.”

 

V got on top of her again. “All the more reason to take my time with you. I'll make sure to give you an endless night.” He said as he reached for the top of her panties and slowly took them off her body before dropping them on the floor where there was a pile forming of both their clothes.

 

“Is it only going to be eternity for an hour?” [Y/N] asked teasingly. She knew he was trying to be smooth by slipping in a subtle Blake reference so she decided to play along too as she did the same thing to him with his boxers.

 

“I hope it's much more than that, my little wanderer.” V said seductively before planting another passionate kiss on her lips.

 

Their playful banter plus the fact they were both fully naked now reignited the heat between [Y/N]'s legs, especially as she felt his rock hard member push against her thigh while he made out with her. He firmly kneaded her breasts and softly rolled her nipples between his fingertips causing her to moan. 

 

V then slid down and put his mouth on one nipple as he continued to play with the other. The overstimulation was starting to drive [Y/N] nuts as she bucked her hips. He quickly pinned her hips down firmly with his hands as he started to kiss and nip at her skin down her stomach until he reached her pelvis.

 

He took a good look at [Y/N]'s body with a smirk as she looked at him with her eyes half open and full of lust while panting before getting close to her most sensitive part and licking the entrance slowly. Her body bucked again as V struggled to hold her still as he started to eat her out and she moaned loudly.

 

“Ah, V! What are you...ah, fuck! Your tongue feels amazing!” [Y/N] she said while panting and moaning.

 

He kept going, making sure to lick every fold of her now dripping pussy as her moans filled the air. V brought her nearly to the point of her climax before pulling away which caused her to groan in protest.

 

“Get on the floor and kneel in front of me.” V said with a commanding tone.

 

[Y/N] blushed and did so as he opened the drawer to his nightstand to pull out a small vial with a picture of a blueberry on it. 

 

He grabbed his dick as she knelt in front of him and poured some of the contents onto it before rubbing it with one hand all over until it was coated and put it back in the drawer. Before closing it, he also grabbed a condom and sat it on top of the nightstand.

 

“Lick it off.” V said looking at her with a lustful glint in his eyes.

 

[Y/N] shyly took his dick into her mouth as he held it upright for her with the lube covered hand and held her hair with his free hand. She quickly realized two things: it was blueberry flavored lube and it was delicious. As she proceeded to suck and lick his twitching cock, this brought out a moan from V as she started to deep throat it.

 

“Hng, [Y/N], if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum in your cute little mouth.” He sat as he sat there panting.

 

She kept going as she started to rub herself and moaned with him still in her mouth which drove V crazy as he started to buck his hips. [Y/N] did one final lick up his shaft before he pulled her off and picked her up to throw her back onto the bed.

 

“I need you.” V said, trying not to climax just yet.

 

“Then take me.” She said, still laying on the bed stunned from V's sudden roughness. She was also surprised that someone as lanky as him was able to pick her up without any issues.

 

He quickly got back on top of her and kissed her softly to try and calm himself down before going any further. Once he had calmed down enough, V grabbed the condom from earlier and put it on. Once it was securely on his dick, he gently moved between [Y/N]'s legs and positioned himself which caused her to tense up slightly.

 

“Are you sure you still want me to do this?” V asked as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

 

“Y-Yes.” [Y/N] said slightly nervous.

 

He moved his head closer to her ear. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle.” V said in a lustful whisper before pushing into her slowly until he was fully inside.

 

[Y/N] clawed his back and moaned loudly as his thick cock parted her walls. V felt way better than the last person she was with. It was almost as if he was a perfect fit for her as the walls adjusted to squeeze him.

 

“I'm going to move now. Let me know if it hurts at all.” He said in a whisper as he started to go in and out of her tight hole slowly.

 

[Y/N] blushed and held onto him tightly as V grabbed her hips and continued his pace while also going a little deeper. She moaned into his shoulder as he stirred up her insides and felt his dick get covered in juices. 

 

He couldn't help but moan softly as he went a little faster and felt [Y/N]'s walls spasm from the pleasure he was giving her which loosened and contracted with each thrust.

 

He decided to pull out to change positions suddenly which caused her to groan as he sat down on the bed between her legs.

 

“Get on top of me, little wanderer.” V said while panting.

 

[Y/N] blushed and got up before crawling over his lap. He supported himself with his arms until she was straddling him which he then wrapped his arms around her body. She slowly pushed him back inside which caused a silent moan to come out of him. 

 

Seeing V react like this sent her over the edge and she held him tightly as her climax washed over her. He continued to hold her to keep her steady so they didn't both fall over as she came down from her high.

 

[Y/N] breathed heavily. “He definitely didn't make me do that either. That was amazing.”

 

“I'm glad I was able to do this for you,” V said before planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Would you like to continue this way or another position?”

 

“Let me ride you more since I haven't done much.” She said with a smile.

 

He smiled back. “As you wish.”

 

[Y/N] started to ride V slowly as she was still sensitive from her first climax. As she rode him, his eyes closed and he gently moaned as she made him go in and out of her. 

 

She wanted to hear him moan loudly so she started to ride him a little harder while still going slowly. This elicited the response she wanted as V groaned and clawed [Y/N]'s back. 

 

She went a little faster as the room filled with sounds of them panting and moaning along with the wet sounds of their bodies as she climaxed again, nearly causing him to do the same.

 

“ _ Love and harmony combine, and round our souls entwine, while thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join.”  _ V somehow managed to recite as [Y/N] continued to bring him to the brink of his own high.

 

“That's so cute that you're still trying to quote poetry to me while we do this.” She said between pants.

 

V let out a soft chuckle as his breathing started to become labored. “I'm getting close. Do you want me to take over?”

 

[Y/N] nodded and he watched as she climbed off and sat on the bed. He quickly climbed back on top of her and pinned her wrists to the bed as he roughly slid back inside. 

 

She moaned loudly as V started to thrust hard into her as he started to leave a trail of hickies down her neck. [Y/N] struggled under him as he continued to pin her to the bed. Meanwhile, she felt one more climax building inside of her.

 

“I-I'm about to-” V said panting before becoming undone inside of her.

 

As he came, [Y/N] could feel the warmth of it trapped behind the condom which brought her to her climax as well as he fell on top of her.

 

The two of them lay there panting as V weakly pulled himself out of her and walked to the nearby bathroom. When he came back, the condom was gone and he had a damp rag in his hands as he came back to [Y/N]'s exhausted body.

 

He took the rag and put it between her legs which made her aware of the growing soreness she had now. However, the rag was lukewarm so it soothed it as V cleaned her up.

 

“How was it?” He asked after a few moments.

 

[Y/N] struggled to find the words to say as she was still light-headed from having sex with V. “I can't describe it.” She said and noticed he looked concerned. “Can we do it again?” She asked teasingly.

 

V laughed. “That's a little more than I can handle right now.” He said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead before taking the rag back to the bathroom and getting back in bed with her.

 

The two of them cuddled and wrapped their bodies around each other while they stole small kisses every few moments until they fell asleep.

 

\---

 

A week later, the tattoo was done with the initial healing and Nico was looking at it as [Y/N] was wearing a low cut shirt that belonged to V. Nico was sitting at the bar with her while he stood next to her holding her hand.

 

“Wow, you did a great job on it. Aren't you glad I suggested him?” Nico said while talking to both of them.

 

Both of them blushed as they had decided not to tell anyone what really happened after V tattooed [Y/N]. Their alibi was that he took her out to dinner afterwards and he asked her out. This wasn't a complete lie as after they woke up, they did go somewhere to eat and he did ask [Y/N] out which she promptly said yes.

 

Nico still couldn't help but feel like it was a cover, but she decided not to press it further since she was really happy they finally got together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had alot of fun writing this since V made me feel all kinds of ways while playing DMC5. If this gets really popular, I might continue the AU with the other DMC boys. ^_^


End file.
